The Colorado Pragmatic Research in Health Conference (COPRH): Advancing Pragmatic Science for Health Services Research Project Summary/Abstract Pragmatic health services research (HSR) includes a wide spectrum of research, from pragmatic clinical trials, focusing on testing interventions and procedures at the patient level, to testing interventions and models of care at the practice and system level, with consideration of health system and policy context. To advance the science and practice of pragmatic HSR, we must encourage use of methods that produce actionable evidence, to ultimately achieve the AHRQ goals of making ?health care safer, higher quality, more accessible, equitable and affordable? for all. Then, promotion and use of those methods can be made possible through training and career development as well as collaborative team science. In order to best leverage the opportunities presented by the development and adaptation of the methods used in pragmatic HSR, The Colorado Pragmatic Research in Health Conference (COPRH): Advancing Pragmatic Science for Health Services Research will highlight the most current research design and methodology. Our aims are to inform clinical and public health practice, by providing evidence on effective service models, complex clinical and behavioral interventions, and systems and processes of care. We will accomplish these aims through a novel conference format of 3 conferences with the mission of improving patient care across the life cycle of evidence. This national conference is designed to promote the use and further development of pragmatic methods in health services research. It will describe and promote use of methods (models, study designs, and measures) and research infrastructure for pragmatic HSR in the translation of evidence-based practices, policies, and guidelines to clinical, community, and public health settings. Products will be disseminated as web-based tools, templates, and guidance materials and developed through the insights gained from the main conference and current literature. A team science approach will be taken in our virtual learning community with the goal of a sustained, on-going development of the methods and tools put forth at each conference. The outcomes that we propose to achieve present lasting applications of training and resource materials to address current and future challenges faced in pragmatic science.